Nowadays, many different devices with various multimedia features are being introduced with the development of technology. For instance, multimedia players are emerging which have complex features, such as taking pictures or video, playing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasts.
These devices may have various features that deliver convenience to users. For example, if a user wants to take a note on an important matter at a meeting, etc., these devices may allow the user to use a voice memo feature to record it, which is much more accurate and convenience.
Thus, the user can record audio data they want, like a meeting, a melody, etc., at anytime and anywhere, and keep recorded audio data. In this regard, new methods are actively being worked on currently to allow the user to recognize and retrieve recorded audio data more easily and quickly.